


Hide The Pie

by Nova_H_Huntress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fanfic, One Shot, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4020763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nova_H_Huntress/pseuds/Nova_H_Huntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Dean's birthday, so of course you want to do something special for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide The Pie

"I think that it's the best idea that I've ever had." I smiled at Sam, pressing the last pieces of dough together. "Just take him out to that little diner he likes, the one that serves beer. Just don't let him get any pie."  
"Alright, if that's what you want. I'll get him out of the house." Sam chuckled, shoving his hands in his pockets.  
"And please, please take Castiel with you. Heaven and Hell both know that he can't keep a secret from Dean."  
"On it."   
"Who are we keeping secrets from?" I had been too distracted to hear the heavy foot steps coming towards us. I twisted around, keeping my project out of view and pushed Dean out of the kitchen.  
"Nothing, nothing darling." Once safely out of the kitchen, I let him turn to face me. "Sam is taking you and Cas out to the diner that you like, in town."  
"You're not coming?" He raised an eyebrow at me.  
"No." I smiled up at him sweetly. "Guy's night. Cheeseburgers, beer, I'm not one to crash. Just enjoy yourself and have a good night."   
He wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me into him. "You are something else." I pressed my lips up to his, enjoying the kiss, just as I did every other one.  
I broke free from him and pushed him towards Sam, swatting at his butt. "Go, and don't forget Cas, and no strippers!" I called after them, before marching back into the kitchen to finish what I had started.

The pie had been pulled out of the oven and it was still nice and warm when the boys had made it back to the bunker. I met them in the library, all three smiling and laughing.  
"How was dinner?" I asked, as he pulled me into him, holding me there.  
"Good, food was great. Would have been better of you were there." He replied, kissing the top of my head. I guided him into the table and pushed him into the chair, Sam, Cas, and I standing around the other side, looking at him. "What's this about?"  
"Happy Birthday," We said in unison, Cas disappeared momentarily, but reappeared with a handful of balloons, and Sam and I through confetti at Dean.  
"Oh, wow. Thanks guys. I almost forgot myself." He chuckled, looking at each of us, a huge smile plastered to his face.  
"Yeah, we got you presents." Sam said, and disappeared to get his gifts, I had hidden mine in the library already, so I had just stayed.  
"Did you do all of this?" He asked me, his eyes glistening with happiness.  
"Well, I planned it all but I couldn't have done it without Sam and Cas." I smiled at him.  
"So dinner?"  
"A distraction, mostly. I was working on a secret project and I needed you out of the bunker." He raised his eyebrow at me questioningly. "But, I really did want you to spend some time with the guys, not hunting business, no worries, just food and relaxation."  
"It would have been more relaxing if Sam would have let me get some pie." He looked up at Sam grumpily as he walked back into the room. His expression changed immediately when he remembered that Sam was toting gifts for him. "What'd I get? What'd I get?" He kept asking, looking between us.  
I pressed Sam to go first, who slid a six pack onto the table, and then a wrapped gift. Dean pulled the wrapped gift to himself, and started ripping off the paper, revealing a car cleaning and detail kit. "Ah man, thanks Sammy. Baby's gonna love this."  
Castiel looked over at Sam with sadness, and then back at Dean. "I also got you a six pack." He said, his voice as usual, practically emotionless and very deep. "And this." He handed the shopping bag to Dean, and stepped back. Dean pulled the bag away from the gift, only to find that it was this months copy of Busty Asian Beauties.   
"Oh, wow." Dean looked from the mag to Cas. "Thanks man, beer and hot Asian women, you know me well."  
I cleared my throat and Dean glanced at me, shrugging his shoulders. It was just one of those things that Cas didn't know was inappropriate, and if anything I was just amused.  
"You're welcome Dean."   
"Okay, my turn!" I run off to different places in the library where my things are hidden. I placed a rectangle box, about 10 inches long, and a bag down in front of him. "Bag first."  
He smiled at me, that smile that had always found a way to turn my heart into mush, and reached for the bag. He stuck his hand inside, and then ended up just dumping the bag over. He then looked at me with his eyebrow cocked, "Only my girlfriend would actually buy me clothes. These two got me man presents, they know what's up."  
"Keep that up, and you won't get your last present, which will by far, be your favorite."  
"Oh really?" He asked, smirking at me.  
"Don't get your hopes up." I smiled back at him, before motioning him to continue. He looked at each of his new shirts before setting them to the side and reaching for the box. I watched carefully as he lifted the lid, and gazed at what was in the box.  
"Oh, man this is awesome." He pulled the knife out of the box, gripping it firmly and looking at it, carefully.  
"You don't have to use it, if you don't want to. You can hang it in your room."  
"No, no I'm gonna use it. I love it, Y/N. This is awesome." He looked at me, a smile on his face that reached his eyes. So rare to see, but one of the most amazing things I have ever set my eyes on.  
"You haven't seen awesome yet, babe."  
"So do I get cake?" Sam elbowed me, so I stepped on his foot.  
"Um no, no cake."   
"Yeah, sorry bro. I was supposed to pick it up before we came back but I forgot." Sam added. I wasn't sure how, but Sam and I usually thought on the same page when it came to messing with Dean.  
"I can go get some from the store." Cas offered.  
"No, really, it's okay guys. All of this was more than I could have ever asked for." Dean continued to smile at us, but he looked disappointed.  
"Actually, I forgot something. Sammy, come help me?" Flashing a smile at Dean, I ran off to the kitchen, checking back to make sure that his brother was on my heals. "Thanks for the back up."  
"Not problem." He searched through the drawers to find the candles left over from my birthday, and placed one in the middle of the warm pie, before lighting it. "You get his eyes?"  
"Yeah." I ran back out to the library, and stood behind Dean, hands over his eyes.  
"What's this about?" He asked, moving his head from side to side, to see if my hold would give. It didn't.  
"Your awesome last gift, which is a total surprise." I lightly kissed the top of his head as Sammy carefully put the pie in front of him. I looked between him and Cas and let go of Dean's eyes.  
The three of us all looked at Dean and then back at each other, and the started to sing the birthday song. Deans eyes were huge, and his smile was bright, as he looked at the pie in front of him. When we finished singing, we clapped and Dean blew out his candle. "Man, I knew I smelled pie when we got home. Is this why you didn't go to dinner?" He asked looking at me.  
I nodded and walked over to him, wrapping one arm around his shoulder, he wrapped an arm around me, before pulling me down into his lap. "You deserve pie sometimes, you know." I smiled at him.   
Dean looked me straight in the eyes, which looked like they could be a little teary, and pulled me closer to him, holding me tightly. "I love you, Y/N."

**Author's Note:**

> Something for those Dean girls, hope that you liked it. If you have any suggestions, if you like it and want more, or if you want me to whip you up something, let me know. I'm always open for anything, just leave me a little something to keep me going.  
> XO Nova.


End file.
